Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a programming method of a nonvolatile memory device.
Memory devices are typically used to store data and are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. A flash memory device is an example of the nonvolatile memory devices and may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, portable digital assistants (PDA), mobile computer devices, fixed type computer devices, and other devices.
As integration of nonvolatile memory devices has been increasing, it is desired to improve a program speed and a variation of a threshold voltage distribution of these nonvolatile memory devices.